Cím nélkül
by Bones-rajongoZora
Summary: Már nagyon sokan írtak folytatást a 4x26-hoz. Nos, íme az én változatom. Jó szórakozást!
1. 1

.

.

.

.

Az első, amit érzékelt, a különös íz volt a szájában. Keserű, fémes, fojtogató; nyelni alig bírt tőle. Lassan mélyeket lélegzett, hogy visszafojtsa a feltörő hányingert. Érezte, hogy rosszulléte csillapul. _De, ha esetleg mégis... – _gondolta, és fejét megpróbálta oldalra fordítani. Ekkor éles fájdalom hasított valahol a koponyája hátsó felébe. Lecsukott szemhéja mögött apró szikrák cikáztak a hirtelen mozdulattól. Úgy döntött, nyugton marad.

A következő, amit érzett, a kellemes meleg volt. Valami puhán feküdt; karja kétoldalt, a teste mellett.

Ezt követően hangok értek el a tudatáig. Megnyugtató zümmögés; halk, egyenletes, gépi-csipogás. Aztán az a suttogó hang:

„– Látsz két embert, és azt gondolod, egymáshoz tartoznak; de semmi sem történik."

Számára semmi értelemmel nem bírtak a szavak. De a hang... Ismerős volt, megnyugtató, gyengéd. Ismerős, mert úgy érezte, az idők kezdete óta kíséri. És megnyugtató, mert csodálatos dolgokról mesélt.

„– Terhes vagy? Egy kisfiú?" – hallotta újra.

_Ki terhes?_ – próbálta rendszerezni a gondolatait, míg az a kedves hang tovább beszélt:

„– Vagy lány."

_Gyerek?_ Mintha sűrű sötétségben próbált volna utat találni, gondolatai tapogatózva haladtak előre.

„– A gondolat, hogy ennyire elveszítjük az irányítást a személyes boldogságunk felett, elviselhetetlen. Ez nagy teher. Mint a szárnyak. Van súlyuk. Érezzük a hátunkon. De ez olyan teher, ami felemel minket. Teher, amitől szárnyalunk."

Még mindig nehezen tudta követni a szavak értelmét.

_Gyerek... boldogság... szárnyak... – _ezeknek volt értelme. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Nyelvével megnedvesítette az ajkát, hogy tudjon beszélni. Bárki is van még itt, szeretné, ha tovább beszélne. Agyába képek villantak. Nem alakok, események, hanem érzések, gondolatok tömkelege.

Mély levegőt vett:

– Nagyon furcsa álom volt... – szólalt meg aztán, és csodálkozott, milyen gyenge a hangja. Nem messze tőle, valaki sietősen felállt és az ágyához lépett. Szeme nehezen szokott hozzá az erős, fehér fényhez, de lassan kibontakozott előtte egy gyönyörű, boldogságtól ragyogó, szürkészöld szempár.

– Ébren vagy – szólalt meg az alak, azon az ismerős, édes hangon.

_Ébren? Persze, hogy ébren, hiszen az az álom... Mi is volt?_

– Olyan valós... – suttogta újra. Az alak tovább beszélt:

– A műtéted sikerült, de rosszul reagáltál az altatásra. Négy napig kómában voltál. Sokáig tartott, mire felébredtél.

_Műtét... Kinek volt műtéte? De ez nem is fontos. Az álom. Az a fontos. Nem szabad elfelejtenie._

– Olyan igazinak tűnt... – mondta bizonytalanul. A nő ugyanazon a kedves hangon válaszolt:

– Nem volt az.

_Nem? Nem... ha ő mondja... Ő nem hazudhat. Mert ő... Ki is ő?_ Jobban megnézte az arcot. Meg kell tudnia, ki az, aki valami csodálatosat álmodott vele.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte aztán. Azonnal látta, hogy hibázott. A ragyogó szemek elhalványultak, a fényt bennük felváltották a kétségbeesés könnyei. A száj remegni kezdett, majd a fej előrebukott. Aztán újra meglátta az arcot. Sápadt volt, fénytelen, a száj eltökélten összeszorítva. A nő megrázta a fejét és halványan, inkább csak magát bátorítva, elmosolyodott:

– Temperance vagyok – suttogta remegő hangon. – Temperance Brennan. Emlékszel valamire? Tudod, hogy hívnak?

A neve... Persze, hogy emlékszik. Úgy érezte, muszáj helyesen válaszolnia, hogy újra láthassa mosolyogni ezt az arcot.

– Seeley... Seeley Joseph Booth... – Igaza volt. Látott egy reménykedő mosolyt. Tovább kutatott az emlékezetében. De az az álom... Volt valami nagyon fontos benne, amit nem szabad elfelejtenie. De először még arról, ki is ő.

– Mesterlövész... és... FBI ügynök.

Csak így tovább, gondolta. Ideje megtudnia, Temperance kicsoda. Bár, ha itt van mellette, akkor nem lehet más...:

– Mi... társak vagyunk?

A nő bólintott. Szóval társak. De volt még valaki... Valaki, aki fontos volt számára. Úgy _hitte, _hogy fontos:

– Rebecca... Hol van Rebecca?

.

.

.

.


	2. 2

_._

_._

_._

– _Rebecca... Hol van Rebecca?_

_._

A nő felegyenesedett ültében. Néhány pillanatig mereven maga elé nézett, majd halkan megszólalt:

– Ha akarod, telefonálok neki, hogy jöjjön be. Igaz, már késő este van, de ha nagyon ragaszkodsz hozzá...

A férfi lehunyta a szemét:

– Holnap – mondta. _Igen, holnap..._

Fáradt volt. Nagyon fáradt.

– Temperance – szólította meg.

– Igen? – válaszolt a nő csendesen.

– Itt maradsz? – nézett rá kutatón. Temperance kinyitotta majd visszazárta a száját.

– Szeretném, ha itt maradnál – folytatta Seeley. – Kérlek! – és a keze után tapogatózott. Még nem emlékezett Temperance-ra. Csupán abban volt biztos, hogy egyikük sem maradhat egyedül. Aztán Brennan bólintott:

– Rendben, maradok. De előtte szólnom kell az orvosoknak, hogy felébredtél.

– Álmos vagyok – mondta vontatottan Booth.

– Hát aludj – suttogta Temperance. – Én itt leszek melletted...

.

.

Újra álomba merült. De nem pihentető, hanem felkavaró álomba. Agyában, mint egy képregényben, ismeretlen-ismerős képkockák váltakoztak. Események, történések, nevetések, sírások, beszélgetések. Mindegyik más volt, mégis összetartozó. És mindegyikben ott volt Ő... Ez megnyugvással töltötte el, ugyanakkor tettrekészséggel is. Mert azt nem csupán halványan sejtette, hanem biztosan tudta: Őrá vigyáznia kell. Akár az élete árán is... Arra ébredt, hogy jobb mellkasába éles fájdalom hasít, és ő összerázkódik az ütéstől.

– Booth? – hallotta ekkor újra a hangot. – Booth, jól vagy?

– Meglőttek – zihálta ő, jobb mellkasát tapogatva. – Meglőttek – ismételte.

Temperance megrázta a fejét:

– Az már régen volt. Egy éve is talán.

– Miért?

– Egy bárban, egy nő... – elhallgatott.

– Igen...? – kérdezte, a folytatást várva.

– A nő... engem akart..., de te elém ugrottál. A golyó téged talált el... – Brennan már csak suttogni bírt. Aztán elhalt a hangja.

Seeley érezte, hogy több van emögött, mint amit hallott. De türelemre intette magát. Mindent szépen sorjában. Megvédte a társát. Ez természetes. Ez a kötelessége. De mégis... Kötelesség? Megállt gondolatai továbbfűzésében. A szó furcsa emlékeket hozott elő tudata legmélyéről. Abban az álomban, vagy abból az álomból..., a tegnapiból. Valami fontos történt benne, amit nem szabadna elfelejtenie.

Újra Temperance-ra nézett:

– Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezte. Saját maga is furcsállta, hogy ez eddig számára nem volt fontos.

– Találtak egy astrocytomát a cerebellumban. Jóindulatú volt, de az orvosok úgy döntöttek, nem kockáztatnak. Azonkívül hallucinációkat okozott.

Seeley zavarodottan megszólalt:

– Cere... mi? Nem tudom, hogy ez mit jelent.

– A kisagyban találtak egy jóindulatú daganatot – ismételte Brennan lassabban. – Sikerült az operáció, de... Te a gyógyszerekre nagyon rosszul reagálsz. Emiatt az altatástól kómába estél. Négy napig tartott.

Booth-nak lassan rémleni kezdett valami. Félelem, elhagyatottság, fájdalom érzése váltakozott benne a bizalommal és nyugodtsággal. Ahogy az orvosok betakarják és ő egyre távolodik egy ismerős alaktól, aki...

– Te ott voltál! – kiáltott fel hevesen. – Amikor a műtőbe toltak – és fokozódó örömmel látta, hogy a nő szemébe visszatér az élet.

– Igen, ott voltam – válaszolta. – Hát emlékszel?

A férfi megcsóválta a fejét, de tekintetét nem vette le a nőről.

– Ismerem a szemed melegét; a bőröd illatát; a hajad selymességét; a hangod kedvességét; de... _nem tudom, ki vagy! – _lehunyta a szemét tehetetlenségében. Érezte, hogy Temperance a kézfejére teszi a kezét:

– Ne törődj most ezzel. Hiszen... felébredtél. Ez a fontos.

– Miért maradtál mellettem? – kérdezte Seeley. Kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy a nő egy pillanatig habozik, mielőtt válaszolna:

– Mert megígértem. Négy éve a társad vagyok. Megígértem, hogy melletted maradok.

A férfi hosszan ránézett. Most vette először észre a szemek alatti sötét karikákat és a fáradtságtól gyűrött arcot.

– És mellettem maradtál... Négy teljes napig?

Temperance bólintott.

– Hogyan lehet elfelejteni négy évet négy nap alatt? – kérdezte, inkább csak magától a férfi.

– Vagy inkább – szólalt meg Brennan –, hogyan lehet _megérteni_ négy évet négy nap alatt...?

Egymásra néztek.

– És mit csináltál ez idő alatt? – kérdezett tovább Booth.

– Nos... Azt ajánlottad, hogy olvasgassam a régi újságokat, amiket itt találok. De én ehelyett inkább írtam.

– Írtál? Mit?

– Egy újabb krimit. De... de aztán kitöröltem.

– Egy újabbat? És... hogyhogy kitörölted?

– Már jelent meg néhány könyvem. És azért töröltem ki... nos... túlságosan is elrugaszkodott a valóságtól – hajtotta le a fejét.

A férfi elgondolkodva dőlt vissza párnájára. „ Egy krimi. Gyilkosság... Hol is? Fenn, a korlát mögül néztek le a... Hova is? Zene... Valami zenés hely..."

– A Labor – szólalt meg lassan. – Ott... arról a helyről írtál, igaz?

Látta, hogy Temperance idegesen csúszkál a széken.

– Igen – ismerte be aztán.

– Hogy lehet, hogy tudok róla? – kérdezte a férfi csodálkozva.

– Miközben írtam, felolvastam. De mondom – tette hozzá sietve –, nem volt jó. Nem kell vele törődni.

– Nekem tetszett – válaszolta Seeley elrévedő tekintettel. – Úgy érzem... – ismét a nőre nézett:

– Voltak látogatóim?

– Sokan itt voltak azok közül, akiket ismersz. A... az öcsédet még nem sikerült megtalálni.

„Öcsém...? Igen, persze... India..."

– Jared – szólalt meg Booth és ásított egyet. Az emlékezni-akarás alaposan kifárasztotta.

– Igen, Jared. De most... hajnali három óra van. Aludnod kellene. Majd reggel beszélünk.

– Igen... – válaszolta Booth, félig már alva. – Ez már az ötödik éjszaka, amit együtt töltünk... Aludj te is... – mondta még, aztán körbevette a sötétség.

.

.

.

.


	3. 3

.

.

.

Mikor újra felébredt, idegen hangokat hallott. Kinyitotta a szemét.

– Apa! Apa! Anya, nézd, apa felébredt!

Ekkor meglátta Rebeccát. Másmilyen volt, mint amire emlékezett. A nő közelebb jött és megpuszilta az arcát:

– Szervusz, Seeley. Hogy vagy?

Booth furcsán érezte magát. Rebecca olyan _idegennek_ tűnt. Visszafogottan, kissé aggodalmasan ugyan, de mégis értetlenül nézett vissza rá. A kisfiú, aki bejött vele, nem várta meg a választ. Feltérdelt az ágyra és kíváncsian, kissé szemrehányóan megszólalt:

– Mit csináltál Bones-szal?

Seeley eltátotta a száját. Segélykérően a nőre nézett, de az nem nézett vissza. Tekintetét újra a gyerekre emelte:

– Milyen... csontok?

Most a kisfiú csodálkozott el:

– Hát Bones. Mit mondtál neki? Nagyon szomorú. Láttam, hogy sírt is.

– Ki az a... Bones?

– Hát Bones. A barátnőm. Meg a tied. Meg az apukája is a barátom.

– Nem értem. Ki az?

Ekkor Rebecca nézett rá meglepődve:

– Dr. Brennan. Akivel dolgozol.

Seeley megpróbálta összerakni az agyában egy halomba összeömlesztett információmorzsákat.

– _Dr. _Brennan? Temperance Brennan? Hát... orvos? Én azt hittem... – elhallgatott. – Nem mondta... – motyogta halkan.

– Nem mondta? – nézett rá Rebecca eltűnődve. – Ez nem jellemző Dr. Brennan-re. A legelső, amit közölni szokott, a diplomái száma...

A kisfiú vágott a szavába:

– Apa! Vicces vagy! Te megtalálod a csontvázat, ő pedig megmondja, hogyan halt meg. Emlékszel? Egyszer én is találtam egy ujjat, de nem engedted, hogy bevigyem az iskolába.

– Apa? – nézett Seeley Rebeccára. – Nem értem. Van egy fiunk?

– Dr. Brennan mondta, hogy még nem mindenre emlékszel...

– Rám miért nem emlékszik?

Úgy tűnt, a kisfiú most kezdi megérteni a helyzetet. Szeme nagyra nyílt, és fényleni kezdett a gyülekező könnyektől. Seeley-nek ismerős volt az arckifejezés. Temperance... hogy is nevezte? Bones? Szíve összeszorult az emléktől.

– Ez... ez olyasmi – kezdett magyarázatba, mert nem akarta ezt a szeretettől sugárzó arcot ennyire szomorúnak látni, – olyasmi, mint egy hatalmas könyvtár. Sok-sok teremmel. És minden teremben sok-sok könyvvel. És... nos, néhány terem be van zárva, én pedig nem találom a kulcsot. Érted? Ezért... nem tudom olvasni a könyveket, amikben az emlékeim vannak. Először meg kell találnom a kulcsokat.

– Sok könyv van? Millió? – kérdezte a gyerek, elmerülve a vázolt kép felidézésében.

– Igen. Millió.

– Bones-nak is millió könyve van. Azért olyan okos.

– De tudod, mi segítene? Mármint, megtalálni a kulcsokat?

– Micsoda? – kérdezte izgatottan a gyerek.

– Ha elárulnád, mi van beleírva néhány könyvbe.

– Én? – ráncolta a fiú a homlokát.

– Igen. Mert van olyan könyv, aminek tartalmát senki más nem ismeri, csak te, meg én. Érted?

– Igen. Mit mondjak először?

– A neved. Áruld el nekem, hogy hívnak téged...

– Parker vagyok, apa. Mit mondjak még?

– Egyelőre több nem jut eszembe. Kicsit beszélgetek anyával, jó?

Rebeccához fordult. Ő lassan megcsóválta a fejét és így szólt:

– Erre viszont emlékszel.

– Mire?

– Hogy mikor, mit és hogyan kell mondani egy gyereknek...

Booth fáradt volt. Jólesően fáradt. Maga sem értette pontosan, mit tett, de működött. Mert így a fia... Parker, már nem olyan szomorú. Viszont ha ő a fia... Figyelmesen Rebeccára nézett:

– Tehát mi házasok vagyunk.

Rebecca szeme elkerekedett a tiltakozástól:

– Dehogyis! Én Steve-vel élek!

– Micsoda? – nézett rá a férfi döbbenten. – Hogyhogy? Én nem akartalak... – elhallgatott.

– De igen. Kötelességednek érezted, hogy elvégy feleségül. _Én _nem akartam hozzád menni.

„Kötelesség" – ismét ez a szó, ami úgy kísérti, mióta magához tért... Parker vonta ismét magára a figyelmét:

– Apa, év végén előadunk egy színdarabot. Cirkuszban játszódik, és arról szól, hogy a bohócnak születésnapja van, de mindenki úgy tesz, mintha elfelejtené. Úgy volt először, hogy Laura lesz a bohóc, de ő nem tudott megsértődni, én viszont nagyon. Úgyhogy én leszek a bohóc. Nézd! – és kedves kis arcát megpróbálta roppant sértődötté tenni.

Seeley-t mulattatta az elbeszélés, ugyanakkor érezte, hogy néhány szó furcsa emlékeket hoz elő tudata legmélyéről. Parker arca lassan átváltozott egy bohóc fehérre kifestett arcává, de mosolya vigyorrá mélyült, öblös nevetését gúny szőtte át:

– Fél, Booth ügynök? Egy bohóctól...? – és még felvillant mellette Temperance ijedt arca.

A férfi lélegzete felgyorsult, levegő után kapkodott.

– Seeley...? – hallotta még valahonnan messziről Rebecca hangját, aztán elvesztette az eszméletét.

.

.

.


	4. 4

_._

_._

_._

„_Ha szeretsz valakit, nyitottá válsz a szenvedésre" – _úszott elő valahonnan a lelke mélyéről a hang. Szemei felpattantak. Ez az! Ez volt az, amit nem szabad elfelejtenie! Körbenézett. Ágya mellett, egy szorosan odahúzott karosszékben Temperance ült. Fejét a háttámlára hajtva, nyugodtan lélegezve aludt. Seeley felült, nem törődve a fejében lüktető fájdalommal. Közel hajolt a nőhöz és arcát tanulmányozta. Ekkor vette észre a könnyeket. A lecsukott szempillák mögül lassan gördültek az arcon lefelé. Booth, végig sem gondolva mit tesz, felemelte a kezét és óvatosan megérintette az arcot. Ujjaival felfogva a könnyeket, kezét lassan visszahúzta.

– Booth – hallotta ekkor a suttogó hangot. Visszanézett. Temperance álmában beszélt és álmában sírt. A férfi visszadőlt párnájára, kezét ökölbe zárta, mintha a könnyek drágakövek lennének és nem akarná elveszíteni őket. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd száját dühösen összepréselte. Miért nem emlékszik? Hogy lehet, hogy ő, Temperance, akivel együtt van évek óta, egyszerűen eltűnik a fejéből? Az álmaiban viszont... Azokban ott van. Mindegyikben. És a fia... Van egy fia! Parker... Mit is mondott? Őt hogy is hívta?

– Bones... – suttogta, inkább csak hogy megbizonyosodjon róla: a nő valóban ott van, nem csak látomás. Ekkor Temperance megrezzent.

– Bones – ismételte a férfi, ezúttal hangosabban. A szemek a csodálkozástól kitágultak, az arc közelebb jött.

– Szólíthatlak... Bones-nak?

A név ismerős érzéssel töltötte el. Mintha... otthon lenne. Temperance elmosolyodott:

– Csak te szólíthatsz így – válaszolta.

– És... és még... – _Hogy is hívják?_ – Parker!

– Igen – Brennan lehajtotta a fejét. – Parker.

– Kedves... gyerek.

– Csodálatos gyerek, mert te... nagyon jó apa vagy.

Booth agyában lüktettek a szavak.

_Apa. Apa vagyok... _Újabb emlékfoszlányok suhantak át a szeme előtt:

„- Terhes vagy? Egy kisfiú? … Vagy kislány..." És egyszerre eszébe jutott, mit kell tennie. Hiszen ez megmagyaráz mindent! Hogy miért érzi magához ennyire közel Temperance-t:

– Bones! – kapta el a kezét hevesen. – Szeretném, ha hozzám jönnél feleségül!

.

.

.

.


	5. 5

.

.

.

Látta, hogy a nő szája megremeg szavai hatására és önkéntelenül, lassan megcsóválja a fejét. Seeley úgy érezte, végre sikerült elrendeznie magában a történteket. És megvan a megoldás! Mert mi más is lehetne az, mint egy...

– Házasság? – szólalt meg végre Temperance. – Mi... mi nem... – nagy levegőt vett:

– Miért akarsz feleségül venni?

– A gyerek miatt!

„Hiszen ez pofonegyszerű! Egy gyereknek mindkét szülőjére szüksége van! És ha Rebeccánál nem is, Bones-nál sikerülhet..." _Tudta, _hogy sikerülni fog! Mert ő... Megmagyarázhatatlan köteléket érzett kettejük között, mióta felébredt. Hát ez volt az! Bones az ő gyermekét várja! A gyermeküket! Máskülönben miért ült volna mellette napokon keresztül, ha nem tartoznának össze? Erre csak egy szerelmes nő képes!

– Én... én nem voltam a klinikán... – szólalt meg Tempe nagy sokára.

– Milyen klinikán? – kérdezte Seeley és érezte, hogy megint kezdenek kicsúszni kezéből a dolgok.

– Azért, hogy... A mesterséges megtermékenyítés miatt – hangja megremegett.

– Mesterséges megt... – Booth érezte, hogy elsápad. Kezével megemelte takaróját, hogy megbizonyosodhasson róla: legférfiasabb testrésze még a helyén van.

– Valami... valami nincs rendben velem? – dadogta verítékezve.

Temperance-on látszott, nem tudja eldönteni, sírjon-e vagy nevessen. Kezét nyugtatólag rátette a férfi kézfejére:

– Veled... veled minden tökéletesen rendben van – majd elcsukló hangon hozzátette:

– Nincsen veled semmi baj!

– Akkor? – kérdezte ijedten a férfi. – Nem értem!

– Így... így állapodtunk meg – próbált úrrá lenni a hangján Brennan.

Booth egyre nehezebben tudta követni.

– Megállapodás...? Elég... fura ezt egy gyerekkel kapcsolatban használni...

– Én... én nem akartam a kapcsolatunkat bonyolítani a... természetes móddal, ezért te elmentél egy spermabankba... – Tempén látszott, hogy küszködik a szavakkal.

Booth nagyon kínosan érezte magát, mégis megpróbált a lényegre koncentrálni:

– Gyereket akartunk... – és felült ágyában. Temperance-t figyelte, aki kerülve a pillantását, így szólt:

– _Én _akartam gyereket, Booth – megrázta a fejét:

– De már nem akarok.

Booth most már végképp nem értett semmit.

– Miért?

– Mert... – köszörülte meg a torkát Temperance –, megfogadtam, ha jobban leszel, lemondok a gyerekről.

– Ostobaság! – tört ki Booth-ból és a nő karjára tette a kezét. Folytatta volna, de Temperance zokogása állította meg, aki végül letett arról, hogy megnyugtassa saját magát.

– Nem bírom, Booth! – sírta. – Hidd el, megpróbáltam! Én... nem tudom, mi van velem! Ez a hét... szörnyű volt! Gyereket akartam tőled, de nélküled! És most... te itt vagy, de mégsem vagy itt! Nem tudom, mit tegyek! Akik fontosak számomra, egy idő után eltűnnek az életemből! Te pedig... – elcsuklott a hangja és már csak súgva tette hozzá:

– Nagyon... nagyon hiányzol, Booth.

A férfi fejét csóválva húzta magához Temperance-t, hogy megnyugtassa; de mikor belenézett a könnyben úszó zöldesszürke szemekbe, már nem bírta visszafogni magát. Két tenyerébe fogta a sápadt arcot és nyugtató csókot adott a reszkető ajkakra. Legnagyobb meglepődésére semmilyen ellenállásba nem ütközött. A nő, mint egy fuldokló, kapaszkodott a férfiba és teljesen átadta magát a csók érzésének. Levegő után kapkodva váltak szét egymástól. Brennan lehajtotta a fejét:

– Majd egyszer, ha megint mindenre emlékezni fogsz, megérted, miért kell elmennem... – Booth vágott a szavába:

– Tévedsz! Már mindenre emlékszem!

Brennan szomorúan megcsóválta a fejét:

– Nem, Booth. Csak meg akarsz vigasztalni. Ha valóban emlékeznél, nem... ez nem történt volna meg.

– Egyszer már megtörtént. Igaz, akkor fagyöngy volt a fejünk felett, de... – Temperance hitetlenkedve nézett vissza rá. Arca hol elpirult, hol elsápadt a felismeréstől.

– De hát... ha valóban emlékszel, akkor miért... – megrázta a fejét, de tekintetét nem vette le a férfiról. Ő gyengéden egy hajtincset simított Brennan füle mögé:

– Mert én is szeretlek, Bones.

– De... de én nem... én csak... – Temperance maga sem tudta, mit akar mondani.

– De igen, Bones. Ha egyfolytában csak egyvalakire gondolsz, mikor nincs a közelben; ha emlékszel az érintésére, mintha még mindig szorosan melletted lenne..., ha fizikai fájdalmat érzel a hiányától; és akkor vagy a legboldogabb, ha csak a kezét foghatod: dehogyisnem, Bones. Én ugyanígy érzek. És ezzel a csókkal vált számomra minden világossá – elhallgatott.

– Ha nem látlak... ha nem érezlek... – kezdte Temperance dadogva. Booth világosan látta az érzelmeket kirajzolódni az arcán. És ezért is szerette. Mert nyílt volt, vállalva a hibáit. És mert naiv volt, mert még saját magában sem látta meg azt, ami körülöttük mindenki számára nyilvánvaló volt. De most... most végül elismerte. Tekintetéből a férfi kiolvashatta, hogy beismerte: _szereti_ Booth-t.

– Egyet viszont elárulhatnál – kezdte Booth, míg a nő arcát cirógatta. – Mi köze volt a múltkori csókunknak a gőzhajókhoz?

A nő halkan felnevetett és a férfi felé hajolt:

– Legjobb lesz, ha megmutatom!

.

.

.

.

**Magyarázat a gőzhajókhoz:**

**Ezt a feliratban láttam és ott egy kicsit nagyvonalúan bántak a jelentésekkel. A 3x09-ben Caroline ugyanis azt mondta Tempének:**

– **A csók pedig tartson úgy... Öt gőzhajónyit!**

**Majd a csók után Tempe Caroline-tól:**

– **Ez elég gőzhajó volt?**

**Caroline:**

– **Még sok is! Egy egész flottilla!**

**.**

**Na most, ahogy később angolul tudó emberkék megjegyezték, Caroline azt mondta, a csók tartson öt Mississippi hosszat. Ami öt másodpercet jelent, mert a folyó nevét egy másodpercig tart kimondani... A Mississippin viszont gőzhajók közlekednek, úgyhogy az asszociáció magától értetődő volt.**

**Azt hiszem, szinkronban csupán a „másodperc" hangzott el. A flottilla persze jobban tetszik...**

.


End file.
